


The Red Thread

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Growing Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Remix, if such a thing exists, it's mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine says that Kurt owns him but you don't see Kurt writing his name all over Blaine now do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Smallest Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20093) by Wordplay. 



> Based off of [The Smallest Bones](http://wordplayitout.livejournal.com/7580.html).

Kurt finds out that a sharpie is cold against skin and that his instep is surprisingly ticklish. He desperately wants to kick Blaine in the face. “This is not what I expected you to do when I got into bed naked tonight. Seriously, what are you doing?” 

Blaine smiles and the sharpie presses against the pad of his foot in an exaggerate swoop. “I’m staking my claim, duh.” The sharpie swoops again. “There. Now tread softly.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. Like he’s going anywhere anytime soon. His bed here in Ohio is twice the size of their apartment back home and almost as cozy. Blaine starts blowing on his instep and Kurt giggles as he tries to pull away. Blaine has his fingers curled around Kurt’s ankle, thumb rubbing small circles into soft skin. “Let me see it, come on.”

Blaine lets go and Kurt wraps both his legs over Blaine’s back. He smiles when Blaine crawls up the bed and pushes him down into the silly faux-fur comforter he couldn't bare to get rid of even after redecorating his room so it wasn't so sparse and drearily teenage Kurt in style. “Remember freshman year in my dorm room?” Blaine says as his elbows frame Kurt’s head.

“When we tried doing it half on your bed and half off but because it was vaulted I--” Kurt stops when Blaine makes his embarrassed noise. 

“No, the weekend with the goat cheese,” Blaine is trailing his fingers through Kurt’s hair, his eyes big and staring at Kurt like he’s hung the moon.

Kurt smiles and wiggles his hand in between their stomachs. Blaine is kissing his neck right below his ear. “Oh yes, the goat cheese, how could I forget that? Abe’s bed wasn't vaulted.” 

Blaine smiles but doesn't stop kissing his neck, going lower now towards his collarbone, and Kurt grips harder with his knees. His voice is breathy. “Also, I’m pretty sure that’s when I graciously agreed to move in with you sophomore year.”

“So gracious,” Blaine says, absently agreeing before kissing Kurt’s shoulder. “Gracious as a prince--”

“A king,” Kurt prompts, his hand curling around Blaine’s dick easily. He’s only half hard, shaft twitching against Kurt’s palm.

Blaine nips his collarbone. “A king, of course. So so gracious--uh huh, like that--you might as well have a throne and a crown.”

“No room in the apartment,” Kurt says and Blaine laughs into Kurt’s throat. 

Conversation dies after that when Blaine shifts, nudging with his hips until Kurt has hold of both their dicks in his hand. Blaine’s humming, body rolling slowly while Kurt sinks into the mattress with all his weight as he works them both together to full erection. They have plenty of time.

Kurt starts humming in the back of his throat in tune with Blaine without thinking about it, his head lolling until he’s breathing into Blaine’s elbow. His arm’s hitting against their stomachs with a soft slap every time he pulls and it feels so good, his insides twisting when his knuckles brush against the light hair right above Blaine’s groin. “Happy trail,” he says out loud, voice high and teasing.

Blaine laughs. “I’m getting old and hairy.” He sounds happy but embarrassed and it makes Kurt coo, his free hand rising off the bed to run down Blaine’s back. 

“No, it’s nice,” Kurt says, hand grabbing Blaine’s butt quickly before letting go. “I like it. It’s different.”

Blaine has his face buried into the comforter now, small grunts bursting out of him like he can’t stop it, his hips following Kurt’s hand and his dick slick with precome. Kurt squeezes him in tight, knees lifting up to Blaine’s waist and arm going up to hold him in by the shoulders as the grunting gets louder. The quick snap of Blaine’s hips, his body tensing, ass tightening and the held in breath are so familiar, as welcome as the slick come spurting in between them on both their stomachs. He’s petting Blaine’s back now with both hands, letting him rub against his front and still present erection as he calms down, body shivering.

Later, Kurt looks down at Blaine, his pupils blown and eyes wide open as he looks up from in between Kurt’s legs. Kurt’s running his fingers through Blaine’s soft curly hair. 

Trying not to disturb Blaine while his mouth runs slick and wet down his dick, Kurt attempts to bend his leg so he can look at his instep. He can feel it when Blaine starts laughing at him--face dropping into the crease where hip meets thigh--and Kurt pouts, his leg stuck in the air. “Shut up,” he murmurs. 

Kurt finally gets his knee bent just right so he can see the familiar sloppy signature Blaine favors. Satisfied, he drops his leg onto the bed, knee still bent, and bucks up so the tip of his dick rubs against Blaine’s scratchy cheek and ear. He bucks again once Blaine has his hands on Kurt’s thighs, mouth open and trying to chase his dick, and digs his elbow into the mattress so he can roll over. 

“Like this?” Blaine asks, body moving eagerly to lay flat on the bed, his head surrounded by Kurt’s thighs. “Kinky.”

Kurt huffs and curls his hands back into Blaine’s hair pushing his head up. “Don’t act like this is new; I already said I remember the weird stuff from freshman year.” Blaine’s looking at him again. His mouth wonderful and full, stretched wide around him, and his eyes are slitted with satisfaction as he looks up at Kurt’s face. It makes Kurt flush when Blaine stares at him like that; he knows his face and chest are probably bright red by now and he must look ridiculous--he feels ridiculous. He holds still until Blaine nods before moving just a little, letting Blaine set the pace.

Afterwards--after coming and falling over to the side and watching as Blaine pushes himself up the bed, the back of his hand rubbing against his mouth--he curls around Blaine underneath that stupid fur comforter. “I love it when you take control like that,” Blaine says quietly, voice trailing away as his eyes close. “Like being owned.” Kurt laughs and shakes his head right into Blaine’s shoulder and doesn't bother to correct him.

Kurt lets his hand rub circles on Blaine’s chest, right over his heart, smiling at the ticklish drag over sparse patches of chest hair that started coming in two years ago. Blaine’s already passed out, mouth open as he snores. Kurt lets his ankle drag against Blaine’s calf, his instep with Blaine’s signature and heart on it pressing against Blaine’s shin with each downward pass, and falls asleep.


End file.
